


CARTA DESTINADA A SER QUEMADA.

by RRR_ (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_
Summary: Este fic se sitúa después del capítulo 3 de la temporada 8 “16 Ounces”. Red convaleciente y derrotado después de casi morir a manos de Liz. Ella ha pasado a ser la numero uno en su vida a ser la numero uno de la Blacklist.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Kudos: 4





	CARTA DESTINADA A SER QUEMADA.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [LETTER DESIGNATED TO BE BURNED.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164446) by [Salvia_Eyes (Beork)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/Salvia_Eyes)



Red había pedido volver a su refugio, al pequeño apartamento de Bethesda, lo más parecido a un hogar. No era el movimiento más inteligente, Liz conocía el lugar, pero Red prefirió apostar a su gente alrededor y ampararse en el único lugar donde podría reconstruirse.

Dembé lo había dejado solo y se había retirado a la pequeña habitación. Red paseó con dificultad por entre las estanterías repletas de libros y recuerdos hasta que visualizó lo que buscaba: su viejo libro de “Meditaciones” de Marco Aurelio. Considerado la biblia de la filosofía estoica.

Consideraba a ese libro un viejo compañero en la vida. Siempre regresaba a él en los momentos de debilidad.

Paseó por las páginas desgastadas, las profundas reflexiones del sabio emperador romano le habían devuelto la impasibilidad otras veces. Ahora por primera vez no solo se sentía desorientado; no, había un sentimiento de amargura, de no poder seguir batallando.

Sonrió cuando recordó a Don Quijote y se sintió identificado. Había estado obcecado en algo que lo había acabado derrotando luchando contra gigantes que quizá eran molinos. Y ahora se veía cabalgando en un viejo caballo, de vuelta a ningún lugar, sin un hogar y cargado de amargura.

Abrió el libro al azar, necesitaba encontrar esa impasibilidad que siempre lo había acompañado, necesitaba bloquear el dolor y la soledad para continuar en su empeño: proteger a Elizabeth Keen y a Agnes. Cerró el libro frustrado. El dolor era demasiado agudo para permanecer estoico.

Decidió contárselo a ella. Por supuesto jamás llegaría a saberlo, pero eso no le impedía contárselo. Escribiría una carta.

Buscó un papel y comenzó a escribir delante de la chimenea. Las tenues brasas no llegaban a calentarle el corazón y la estancia se sentía vacía.

_Estimada Elizabeth._

_Soy consciente de que crees conocerme, pero nunca dejé que lo hicieras completamente. Recuerdo la primera noche que cenamos juntos, te pedí que me perfilaras y fue bastante certero. Es absolutamente cierto que no tengo raíces, paseo feliz entre vagabundos o reyes, en viejos moteles u hoteles de lujo. Aprendí a moverme por todos los ambientes sin perder mi esencia. Se ha convertido en parte de mí aprender a sobrevivir, y es algo tan intrínseco a mi alma que soy incapaz de desconectarlo, ni siquiera cuando estoy con la mujer que más he amado en el mundo._

_Has sido la más bella historia de amor que he tenido. Aunque en realidad nunca te tuve. Esa fue mi soberbia, pensar que en aquel contenedor fuimos uno, nunca fue así, quizá nunca tuve derecho a considerarte mi hogar. Quizá estoy destinado a no tener jamás un hogar._

_Por favor perdona la melancolía, no es propia de mí. Una de las cosas que más adoro en la vida es hacerte reír, hace tanto que no lo consigo… Simplemente estoy cansado de ser un ave de paso, habría deseado enredarme en tu cuerpo y congelarme así; pero ese deseo lo enterraré para seguir en mi empeño en protegerte, tal y como te juré hace tantos años. En aquel momento no sabía en lo que te ibas a convertir para mí, en la mujer excepcional que latía dentro de esa niña asustada. Siempre te protegeré, por encima de todo, a ti y a nuestra Agnes. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me dejaste cogerla en brazos. Recuerdo como sonríes cuando ella está alrededor, como todavía mantienes esa felicidad enterrada en tanta amargura y rencor._

_Oh si, otra vez peco de soberbia, pero sabes que es verdad, sabes que yo sí que se como eres, sé perfectamente por qué reaccionaste así, y aunque me duele profundamente, entiendo tu sed. Dembe piensa que tenía un plan, no lo tenía, quizá inconscientemente quiero empujarte a mi mundo como dice él. No tengo ningún derecho, lo se, pero mi promesa de protegeros me ata._

_Entre tantos fracasos y derrotas aun puedo sonreír recordando esos momentos contigo. A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo cuando todavía busco la ternura y el amor a pesar de estar tan rodeado de violencia y horror. Todo lo inspiras tú Elizabeth, tú y Agnes. Recuerdo como me sentía como un niño necesitado de ternura en aquellos días, y como en otros momentos me volvía un loco poeta. Guardo aquellos recuerdos bajo llave en mi memoria, cuando borraron la tuya me obligué a enterrarlos. Salen ahora en un momento de debilidad, como bien dices estoy viejo y enfermo, pero te prometo Elizabeth, te prometo que si tengo que batallar contigo para mantenerte a salvo lo haré. Sacaré fuerzas y recursos de donde pueda para brindaros esa felicidad que os merecéis._

_Aun así te agradezco que trajeras la primavera a mi otoño. Pude olvidar 30 años de horror en aquellas semanas huyendo contigo._

_Y te hago otra promesa Elizabeth: cuando queme esta carta que jamás leerás, volveré a ser yo. Sereno y firme, sin poder contarte las verdades que tanto anhelas, pero amándote en la distancia. Ha sido un camino tan largo que no quiero mirar atrás. No. Cuando queme esta carta volveremos a la batalla que te has empeñado en desatar. Me tendrás enfrente, detrás, arriba o debajo de ti Elizabeth; pero siempre a tu lado._

_R._

Suspiró y leyó la carta en silencio. Se sentía mejor habiendo expuesto sus debilidades a un papel en blanco.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Dembe. Seguramente se había levantado para asegurarse que estaba bien. Inmediatamente hizo una bola con el papel y lo lanzó sin dudar a las brasas mientras observaba como se abría parcialmente para quemarse a continuación. Su solemne promesa le había dado fuerzas. Enterraría los recuerdos una vez más para seguir vagabundeando lejos de su hogar: ella.

  * “¿Estás bien Raymond?” preguntó Dembé con su voz grave.



  * “Si” dijo simplemente “hay que anticipar el siguiente movimiento de Elizabeth, llama a Harold y dile que necesito verle”



Y sin más se levantó torpemente ayudado por su más fiel amigo.


End file.
